Anima Reaper- Vindicem Natura Animalium
by Aqua-Ignis Liber
Summary: 'set after Image' After the disaster that happened in Biyala, things were going really smoothly for young Garfield, he had met some famous heroes, and had a blood sister, all in one day! Then, it all comes crashing down when he meets an interesting trespasser, and his life is once again, flipped upside down. (Also on Wattpad)
1. Episode 1:Encounter

/ _QUARAC_

 _/November 25th, 08:27 EST_

"Garfield, are you sure you feel alright?" Marie asked, worried

It has been 3 days since the attack on the sanctuary, the shed exploding and her son nearly at death's door. She didn't feel all that comfortable with Garfield up and about, especially with the martian blood donated, who knows what kind of side-effect there might be?

"Chill out Mom! I feel totally fine!" Her son exclaimed, "In fact, I feel better than ever!"

He bounced on the bed a few times before bouncing off the bed, performing 2 flips before sticking a perfect landing, much to the shock of his mother.

"Garfield, how...?"

"I dunno mom, maybe the martian blood?"

The statement did nothing to quell her fears, rather, it only served to elevate them while she carefully scanned her son, looking for any hint of discomfort or pain.

Any reason to keep her precious baby out of danger

"Alright, fine" she sighed as her son fist-pumped in joy and gave her a hug

"Thanks Mom! you're the best!" he said and went out

As the door closed, Marie got a foreboding feeling, it did not feel bad, but it didn't necessarily mean that it was good, either.

* * *

Ever since those superheroes came to visit, everything seems to be going fine in Gar's world, Quarac wasn't becoming a part of Bialya, the heroes saved the day and he had a blood sister!

Things were looking awesome in the future.

Gar suddenly stopped when he saw a cloaked shadow near the wilder-beasts. He contemplated getting his mom, before shaking his head, putting that thought on hold. He was a big kid now! he could handle trespassers.

The guy was really strange though, he wore a black robe and had what looked like a sword strapped to his back. He had orange hair, like, REALLY orange and, when Gar got a look at his face, his expression was a mix between stern and totally constipated.

"um, excuse me sir, you're on private property." he said, but the guy appeared to ignore him completely, instead looking out into the far distance. A distracted, confused and constipated expression gracing his face

"where is it?" he whispered

"Where's what? and who are you?!" Gar said firmly, until he took one look at the stranger's shocked and surprised face, and got a weird feeling that he just walked into trouble.

Darn it! he should've listened to mom!

"you can see me?"

"clear as day, though, you're not from around here, are you?"

"understatement of the century, how can you see me though? Normal human aren't supposed to see me!"

"Believe me dude, right now I'm far from normal but that doesn't answer my question; who are you and why are you here?"

The stranger paused for a moment before answering, in a grim voice

"my name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and I'm looking for a monster called a hollow."

* * *

Marie was getting worried, Gar should've been home by now and she couldn't see him anywhere near the ruins of the shed or the back, where the Oryx were. She then stepped out of the house and looked at the surrounding Savanna.

No sign of Garfield.

Suddenly a roar shattered the peace as Marie turned to look. She saw a gruesome black, hulking mass wearing a skull-like mask on where it's face should be. Giving it a ghastly appearence.

Quietly, she tried to sneak back into the house.

Her foot snapped a branch.

The sound of the crack echoed.

The monster slowly turned, every second all the more agonizing.

It locked eyes with her.

Swiftly, it lunged at her as she gave a scream and ran away from the house and into the open fields, unwilling to put the animals in danger. Well, more than they originally were.

with a roar, it gave chase.

Slowly, ever so swiftly, it started gaining on her.

Fear engulfed her senses as she tripped on a branch and tumbled, sharp pain overridden by panic and fear which paralyzed her.

She gave a loud scream and closed her eyes, and then she heard it.

"MOM!"

"KID! LOOK OUT!"

 _'CRUNCH!'_

* * *

"So what's a hollow?" Gar asked as he stared at Ichigo. the man barely glanced at him before replying

"Hollows are a race of creatures which are born from who, for various reasons, do not cross over to Soul Society after their death and stay in the Human World for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers which devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans. Hollows are the opposite of humans." He explained while looking over the horizon.

"Wait, they're basically evil ghosts? and what's Soul Society?" Gar asked fearfully, searching across the Savannah for anything unusual.

"Soul Society is basically sort of an Afterlife. After someone dies, they go there to rest in peace."

"Afterlife? that's kind of cool. so Ichigo, what does a hollow look like?"

"Well, it's-" they were interrupted when a scream resounded through the air, and a roar, both highly familiar to Garfield and Ichigo respectively.

"MOM!" "The hollow! kid, stay here!"

"No way! I'm coming with you weather you like it or not!" The child cried as he ran towards the source of the chaos.

Ichigo sighed before running after him

"Just don't get in my way, alright kid?" he sighed

"Noted" he agreed as they finally reached the source.

Gar's eyes widened when he saw his mother trip and fall, a gruesome black thing running toward her, it's maw opening wide as his mother screamed in fear.

He didn't even think

He ran in front of her, just as the hollow was about to take a bite out of her.

"MOM!"

"KID! LOOK OUT!"

 _'CRUNCH'_

The pain soon registered and it was agonizing, not a single sound escaped his lips. He stared at the hollow through the hollow depths of its eyes; or the empty pockets of where his eyes were supposed to be.

"Gar...field?" He heard a low whisper. He recognized the owner of the voice, it sounded so horrified, so pained, so wounded.

Aren't pained and wounded the same thing?

"Mom, are you okay?" the question escaped his lips before he could catch it, by then the creature had released him from its jaws and he flopped to the ground like a slug.

He could see Ichigo fighting against the hollow angrily, wasting no time in finishing it off before joining his mother.

His vision swam as dizziness and exhaustion finally settled before everything faded to black. He could hear his mother urging him to wake up as unconsciousness took hold.

* * *

When Ichigo saw the lady about to be eaten by the hollow, he knew that it was the perfect time to strike, just as he was about to get his sword out, the kid from before rushed out. He was so surprised, he stood in shock as the hollow took a bite out of the kid.

He then flashed back to when he first met Rukia, how his friend had saved him from becoming hollow bait and thus ending up with him becoming a substitute soul reaper.

so how was it that he, an experienced reaper, was unable to save someone from getting bitten?

It wasn't the sound of his sword hitting the ground, nor the lady's whisper of fear, that snapped him out of his stupor.

No, it was the kid in question, his innocent question, as he was dropped to the ground that snapped him out of it.

 _"Mom, are you okay?"_

It filled him with rage as he swiftly put at end to the creature by slicing it behind it's neck, he didn't take pause in his victory, but went to check on the mother and child.

"Ma'am, are you and the kid okay?" he asked, but she didn't respond.

It was then he realized, that regular humans couldn't see him, so as she ran carrying her son, he followed her.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! so Background info!**

 **This idea was inspired while I was watching Young Justice. I loved the cartoon and my Favourite characters were Kid Flash(Wally) and Beast boy(Gar)**

 **I had also completed Bleach and was rewatching it when i had a stroke of inspiration;**

 **there are so many stories with wally having different powers, so why not gar?**

 **so here it is!**

 **Hope you enjoy please Review and vote!**


	2. Episode 2: Recovery

When Marie burst in the house, she didn't allow herself to cry. Rather, she first checked his injuries. Garfield was losing a lot of blood due to the bite mark. It looked like it needed stitches, about 10-12 at the least. His complexion was pale, but that was also an effect of blood-loss, but he wasn't cold, so he didn't need a blood transfusion this time since the clinic wasn't available at this time and M'gann wasn't there to save him like last time.

She cleaned the area, stopping the blood flow and stitched his shoulder, then connected him with a saline drip. She checked over him again and after placing him in bed, allowed herself to break down.

She almost lost her baby. Again.

The first time, she admitted was an accident and wouldn't have happened if bullets weren't shot near the shed and hitting the gas tank. She still blamed the team though of interfering, she had warned them of the consequences.

This is the second time Garfield almost died, because of some kind of monster. Somehow, her son saved her from being killed by that thing, nearly getting killed himself. Luckily, the injury wasn't as serious as it looked.

Her poor, brave son, had asked her about how SHE was just before fainting. The sheer absurdity of his well-meaning, but ill-timed concern nearly had her burst out laughing! Only Garfield could make her laugh in the most harrowing and hazardous situations.

Still, she thanked every deity out there that her son wasn't killed this time either, that he was safe now.

She checked on Garfield one more time before heading off to rest, just for a bit.

* * *

As Ichigo flew to the house, he wondered how anyone could live so far from civilization; the surrounding area was completely barren, but the kid did tell him that this was an animal preserve, so that would explain things.

He saw what might have been the kid's house; it was small and homey. He landed near a window and saw the lady, she's asleep.

He went inside the house. It was minimalist with muted colors, there was a small TV and a VHS with many cassette tapes. The lady was asleep on the couch.

He went to another room. It was plain, but had many toys scattered about on shelves, there was also a book-shelf with few books. He barely glanced at it when he felt something strange; something was off, but what?

"Ichigo? Is that you?" a small voice called out

The reaper turned around and saw a very reliving sight: the Kid was lying on the bed, eyes open, though swimming with exhaustion. He was shirtless, bandages wrapped around his shoulder with a bit of blood appearing on it. The kid looked like he was in pain.

"what happened to the hollow? Is mom alright?" he asked as he tried to shift, but fell back, grimacing in pain.

"WHOA kid! Take it easy, I defeated the hollow after you got bit in a nick of time. You're mom's alright, only you got badly injured." Ichigo helped the kid sit up and sat at the edge of the bed.

"By the way, kid, I never got a name, You know?" he realized.

At first, the kid was confused before realizing what he meant and looking sheepish

"whoops! I never introduced myself, did i? I'm Garfield, but you can call me Gar!" he greeted as he flexed his fingers, and grimacing in pain.

"I think you ought to rest now, you're mom can't see me so I don't want her to think you're a few animals short of a barn, if you know what I mean?" Ichigo asked as the kid, Gar, giggled in reply as he helped the little boy settle into bed.

"Will I see you again?" Gar asked as Ichigo turned to leave

The man paused at this, he actually wasn't intending to visit, rather he wanted to completely forget about the whole thing; but he didn't want to leave the kid alone, there was something strange about this place; not to mention he kind of, maybe grew fond of the kid.

"Sure! I'll see you tomorrow then, Gar" Ichigo grinned before leaping out the window and flying out at the distance; back to Soul Society.

* * *

As Gar stared out the window, his shoulder painfully reminded him to get some more rest. He ought to listen to it, considering it was the one injured. He wondered where Monkey was? That green monkey had disappeared when the team had, the child had spent a few days looking for him but with no luck.

His mother told him that Monkey would come around later on, and he accepted that, though he wasn't happy about it.

"I should go look for him" he whispered to himself before falling asleep.

He woke up again, after what felt like a few minutes, feeling brand new! He felt like he had 2 days after the transfusion! He noticed it was dark outside; so he got up and decided to check on his mom.

He also noticed his new clothes, since when did he start wearing black bath robes?

It was then, he looked back at the bed and saw his own body.

Gar panicked and ran backwards until he hit his bedroom wall

how is this possible? he's here and there, it's like an out of body experience!

"What's happening to me?!" he cried as he, unconsciously, floated out of the room and out of the house. He started hyperventilating when he realized that he wasn't home anymore. He took a few deep breaths and started to calm down.

"Calm down Gar. Remember, you're a big boy! You've been in worse than this" He finished.

It was then he noticed that his clothes resemble the attire Ichigo was wearing today, so he might know what's going on.

"First, I have to get back to my body" He decided as he tried to fly back to his house

keyword; TRIED.

He kept spinning and flopping around the place until he finally gained control of himself and flew back to his house.

He saw his mother, peacefully sleeping on the sofa and a blanket nearby, so he grabbed it and put it over her, wishing her sweet dreams.

Now he just has to figure out how to get back into his body again. It was in the same place, thank goodness so Gar floated over it.

"Now how do I get back in?" he wondered

Then, a truly silly idea came to his mind; it might not work, but at least he tried, right?

He took the pose of a runner and ran towards his body; he crashed into it as he chanted:

"Back in my body I gooooo-WHOA!" He screamed as the world spun dizzily, he moaned as his head ached and pain flared in his shoulders.

He was back in his body.

* * *

 _/Quarac_

 _/November 26 10:30 EST_

Ichigo waited for the kid to wake up; after reporting the hollow attack to Soul Society, he visited Rukia and Renji, who he told about the kid and the incident.

So they decided to visit the kid with him.

To be honest, it was kind of peaceful, the kid was asleep and the day was beautiful. The sun was shining, birds were singing and the kid woke up.

"Morning kid! I bought a few guests with me!" Ichigo grinned as he looked at the small figure rubbing his eyes; He got up with Ichigo's help as he scanned the new guests intruding his room. The other two then introduced themselves;

"Hello there, Garfield, I am Rukia, It is a pleasure to meet you"

"Hey kid! I'm Renji, nice to meet ya!"

"It's nice to meet you guys too!" Gar replied as he waved at them with his good hand. The kid then perked up and turned to Ichigo, eyes sparkling with wonder.

"Ichi! Ichi! Guess what! Guess what!" He giggled, nearly vibrating out of excitement which greatly amused the three Reapers, until the man realized,

"Wait, 'Ichi?'" he asked, mildly mortified but still amused

"yeah! you don't mind, do you?" the kid unconsciously released the puppy dog eyes on him, prompting Ichigo to sweat bullets until he gave in.

"Yeah, sure thing kid." He admitted as Renji roared in laughter

"HAHAHAHA! So 'Ichi', growin' soft, are ya?" he asked

"Stuff it Abari! so what did you want to ask Gar?" Ichigo muttered angrily and then refocused in the child and his earlier statement.

"I was a ghost last night! and I wore what you guys are wearing right now! And I figured out how to get back all on my own!" Gar exclaimed happily, but the other reapers responded with exclamations of horror.

"WAIT WHAT? Rukia, do you know something about this?!" Ichigo exclaimed, horrified as Rukia struck a thinking-pose and gasped

"Child, did you ever have a near death experience?" She asked seriously, the child responded immediately

"Yeah! the shed got blown up three days ago! I was inside it and got hurt really bad!" he replied rapidly

"Wait, three days ago?" Renji asked, shocked "That would mean that you'd still have to be bedridden! How were you up then?"

"Well, this martian gave me a blood transfusion which saved my life!" he replied

"Well, that explains it; I have a theory that you've become a substitute soul reaper; like Ichigo, since you've almost died once." Rukia explained to the boys, who looked shocked once again.

"Wait! what's a Substitute soul reaper?" Gar asked

"Well" Rukia answered "they are humans who become soul reapers without dying fully, to simplify. They're rare, but possible; most cases are only temporary but Ichigo, and now you, are more permanent cases."

"Oh, cool!" Gar exclaimed, but suddenly slumped boneless to the other's shock. His soul then jumped out of his body with glee, spinning and dancing in the air.

When Gar saw the others gaping at him and his body slumped on his bed, he had the most done expression on his face and sighed

"This is going to take some getting used to" he monotones

"You're gonna start training from the day you're fully recovered, got it?" Ichigo barked as the kid straightened up

"YES SIR!"

* * *

"Garfield are you alright?" Marie called after waking up and making breakfast, going to her son's bedroom

"Everything's cool mom!" her son called out

"What was that screaming earlier?" she asked as she entered her son's bedroom

Everything was in it's place and her son was sitting on his bed, smiling at her cheekily.

she changed his bandages and checked on the wound; to her shock it was almost healed

"Alright, I'll take off the bandages tomorrow, okay Gar?"

"Alright mom!"

On that note, she left his room, going to check up on the animals.

* * *

 **AN: ok guys! this was a long chapter so far! hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
